


Don't Bother Knocking

by insominia, MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Condoms, Creampie, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Ash, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Sam walks in on Dean and Cas in a compromising position. It isn't the first time Dean's been caught like this. Last time didn't turn out so well.
Relationships: Ash/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 341





	Don't Bother Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> To my nickelsis. Thank you for telling me to suck it up and talk to insominia even though I didn't know her. I love her so much and never would have known if you hadn't kicked by butt. 
> 
> Thank you nickel for being the reason we met and starting a beautiful fic-filled friendship! 
> 
> ALSO, WE LOVE YOU, NICKEL. YOU'RE COOL AND SHIT. <3 
> 
> Love, Mags & Insominia

Dean is covered in Cas’ kisses, his skin burning with them as he moans. The bed creaks under them as Cas thrusts harder. Dean’s hands tighten on Cas’ ass. He’s already spent, white painted across his stomach between them. Cas isn’t far behind, sweat dampening his dark hair. 

“Cas!” Dean calls as he’s filled. Cas shudders, groaning and dipping his face into Dean’s neck. His breath is hot as his lips tremble against Dean’s skin. Dean moves his hands up to Cas’ back, hugging him to him as he turns his face to kiss his jaw. 

Cas turns his face and meets Dean’s lips. His breathing starts to slow from the previous panting and one of Dean’s hands moves further up, his fingers tangling into the thick hair. Cas is still buried in him, slowly becoming soft again. He pulls out, but they are still connected by their mouths, unwilling to stop kissing the other while they can. 

The door opens and Dean sits up quickly, Cas still on top of him. Sam’s eyes are wide like he’s just seen way too much. “Sorry!” Sam manages before he turns around quickly and slams the door. 

“Fuck!” Dean disentangles himself from Cas and wipes himself off with some tissues before grabbing his boxers and jeans. “Don’t…” Dean stops, holding a band tee in his hands and pausing as he looks back at Cas on his bed, still naked with damp hair and pink cheeks. “Don’t move.” He pulls his shirt on as he runs out the door after Sam. 

Dean knows that keeping secrets rarely ends well, but… He wasn’t ready to come out again. He’d tried when he was a teenager and that had all gone horribly wrong so back into the closet he’d marched and there he had stayed. That was only one secret. The second was that he was sleeping with his best friend. The third was that it was a little more than sleeping with and more like had been dating said best friend for about a year. 

“Sam, wait! I can explain!” He has been in a situation eerily close to this before and it hadn’t ended as well as he hopes this will. Those hopes are draining out through the soles of his feet as he remembers the last time. 

_ Dean was pressed between the edge of the pool table and Ash. He couldn’t get out of his jacket fast enough, flinging it off and not caring where it landed. Not right then with Ash’s tongue in his mouth. They stumbled and crashed into the door that led to Ash’s room. They fumbled with the doorknob and Dean was pushed onto the bed.  _

_ “You sure?” Ash asked. _

_ “Yeah, now come here and shut up,” Dean demanded, pulling off the rest of his clothes.  _

_ Ash laughed and followed suit before grabbing a condom from a drawer. He threw it to Dean and joined him on the bed. His lips pressed to Dean’s knee and trailed down his thigh before he licked up the already stiff shaft. The blankets curled into Dean’s fists as Ash took Dean into his mouth, not bothering to hold back.  _

_ Dean bit his lip as Ash slurped and sucked, doing things with his tongue that Dean had never had done to him before. He didn’t mean to let out the moan that escaped but it only seemed to encourage Ash. He reached down between his legs and took a fistful of the mullet he managed to make fun of every time they were in the same room. Not this room though. Not then.  _

_ One of Ash’s hands took Dean’s free hand and Dean squeezed groaning again as Ash deepthroated him. That had certainly never happened to Dean before and damn did it feel good.  _

_ “Fuck,” Dean gasped. His hips bucked and Ash stayed still as Dean throat-fucked him. His movements stuttering, Dean felt himself come. Ash swallowed with every wave, his tongue lapping up every drop as Dean panted.  _

_ Dean scrambled to unwrap the condom that had been thrown at him when they came into the room as Ash moved to get the lube from his drawer.  _

_ “Astroglide,” he said, waving his hand in front of it and presenting it as if it was a fine bottle of something. Dean cracked a smile and shook his head. _

_ “Nerd.”  _

_ “You love it.” Ash flipped his hair over his shoulder and peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Dean roll his eyes and smile more.  _

_ “Yeah, okay. Come here.” Dean rolled the condom onto Ash and spread his legs. He sucked in a breath as Ash lubed him up, situating himself between his legs. The entry had been slow and Dean had relaxed into it immediately, pulling Ash down and kissing him, his fingers tangling into his hair again.  _

_ Ash groaned into his mouth and Dean swallowed it, cherishing the feeling. Ash’s hips moved to a steady and slow rhythm at first but soon they were both breathing heavily, their lips close but no longer occupied with kissing, moaning over the mattress’ springs. If Dean could come again so soon, he would have.  _

_ “Yes!” he cried out with one of Ash’s thrusts.  _

_ “Fuck!” Ash answered.  _

_ There was knocking at the door. Ash quieted them both by kissing Dean again, sucking his tongue into his mouth. The knocking continued but they ignored it.  _

_ “Ash!” a muffled voice called through the door.  _

_ “Ash!” Dean whisper-groaned, a bottom lip between his teeth. Dean let go and kissed him again as Ash came. Their hips pressed together hard so Dean teased and rolled his hips which only made Ash groan again.  _

_ “Ash!” a muffled voice called again.  _

_ His kisses were enough to keep Dean right where he was for as long as this lasted, whatever this was. He hadn’t expected it when they met, but it was a welcome development.  _

_ The door opened and Jo bit on whatever she had been about to say. Her shocked eyes met with Dean’s before flickering to Ash’s. She slammed the door and her stomping could be heard and felt through the floorboards.  _

_ “Damn.” Ash pulled out of Dean and took the filled condom off, tossing it in the trash in the corner before finding his pants and yanking them on. He paused and leaned over to kiss Dean again before warning, “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”  _

_ Dean pulled the blanket up to cover himself and propped himself up on his elbow as Ash fled the room to go after Jo. She wasn’t far, but Dean couldn’t see her.  _

_ “Jo—” _

_ “I don’t need to hear it,” she cut him off.  _

_ “Look, I know—” _

_ “I know you like guys and gals and anyone in between, but really?” She was livid. Dean hoped she didn’t have her rifle. He leaned over to try to see them. It sounded like they were just behind the bar, but he couldn’t tell.  _

_ “I thought you were over that. You tell everyone how over that you are—” _

_ “But  _ Dean _?” she whispered angrily. Dean felt his face go up in flames. “Really? Of all the folks who come through here, you had to pick  _ Dean _?” Dean laid back in bed and covered his face with his hands. He should have stayed at the motel with his brother. This was one hell of a beer run.  _

_ “Well, he is a fine piece of somethin’.”  _

_ “What is the end goal here?” She asked. “Where would he take you?”  _

_ “Disneyland? I don’t know. I didn’t think that far ahead. It could be somethin’ or it could be nothin’.” Dean could practically see the shrug even though he was thoroughly buried in the blankets and curled up into a ball.  _

_ When Ash did get back, he had Dean’s coat that had been thrown off near the pool table. Dean got dressed while making plans to meet up again even after everything he had heard between Jo and Ash. He couldn’t let him go. He was badass and cool and knew his way around a dick. Not to mention, it was a little hot when he started in on his genius talk. Dean could listen to that for days.  _

_ Dean kissed him when he finished getting dressed before saying, “Call me if you hear anything?”  _

_ “Can I call you anyway?” Ash asked before shaking his head. “That was lame.” _

_ “Call me anyway,” Dean said with a crooked smile. They kissed again and then he hauled ass out of there, pretending Jo wasn’t standing at the arcade shooting game shooting with too much aggression for a video game.  _

Dean catches up to Sam in the library. He’s looking for a book or he’s trying to look like he’s searching. Either way, Dean can’t tell the difference. 

“I’m bi,” Dean says too fast instead of all of the rest of the things he could have said. He could have gone with an easy conversation starter like, “Do you know how to knock?” or “I thought you were grocery shopping.” Dean feels out of breath though he has no reason to be. Sam isn’t looking for a book anymore. He’s facing Dean and his face looks a little like he’s sad and confused. 

“I know,” he says finally. “I’m not Dad. I don’t love you any less. It doesn’t change anything.” Dean feels a weight lifted and his heart pounds. “The most surprising part of what I just saw was Cas, but I’ve been waiting for that to happen so… Congratulations.” He smiles a little and it feels like an offering for Dean to relax. 

“Oh.” Dean smiles hesitantly before it falls again. He scratches the back of his head and grimaces. “Thought this was going to be a lot more… I don’t know. More yelling.”

“Why would there be yelling?” 

“Dad said you’d hate me. That Mom was lucky to be dead so she didn’t have to see me like this…” He trails off and clears his throat. 

“Dad said a lot of things.” They stand in a strangely not awkward silence before Sam says, “I really am happy for you.”

“Yeah.” He thinks about adding that he’s sorry for keeping the whole thing a secret for so long but he keeps his mouth shut. Sam gets it. He doesn’t need it beaten into him. “Weren’t you going to go shopping?”

“I forgot my wallet because someone hid it so I came back to get it,” Sam says, accusation clearly set. 

“Oh. Right. Toilet tank in a ziploc like hookers do,” Dean says. “And don’t forget the pie.” 

“Jerk,” Sam says, shaking his head as he heads to the bathroom. 

“Bitch!” Dean calls back, going back to his room where Cas is waiting right where Dean left him. 

Dean pulls off his clothes again and trips over his jeans in the rush to join Cas in bed. He didn’t do it on purpose, but it makes Cas smile so it’s worth it. Smiles are rare, so he takes them where he can get ‘em. Cas opens his arms and pulls Dean against him, peppering his face with kisses. The first time Cas did this, his pecks sporadic across his nose and cheeks, Dean had asked what the fuck he was doing. 

“Kissing your freckles,” had been the answer so now Dean just closes his eyes and grins, letting himself bathe in the kisses. Wasn’t there a saying that freckles were angel kisses anyway? Doesn’t matter. Dean’s are. 

“Is everything okay?” Cas asks gently, brushing his nose against Dean’s. 

“Yeah.” Dean steals a quick kiss before lying back again. “Apparently, everything is great aside from my brother seeing my boyfriend’s bare ass, but yeah. Everything’s fine. Remind me not to hide his shit when we send him to the store though.”   
“Stop hiding his things and we won’t have this problem.”   
“Boring,” Dean sighs. “I guess this means we can be gross everywhere now and not just, ya know, in here.” 

“I know we haven’t discussed this yet, but I don’t think I’m one for exhibitionism and I don’t think Sam would appreciate it.”   
“Jesus Christ, Cas! No!” Dean laughs too hard to get any more words out for a moment before he looks back at Cas’ confused look. “I meant like kissing and holding hands. Not. No. We are not putting on a show for everyone. No.” 

“I would love to  _ be gross _ with you then,” Cas says, rolling his eyes a little at Dean’s phrasing like he always does. 

“I love you too,” Dean says, kissing him again. 


End file.
